Assassin
Description The Assassin is a careful and precise killer. They are patient and resourceful fighters, specializing in disabling their opponents before dealing lethal melee damage. Gameplay Info Primary Attribute(s): Dexterity Class Frame Patient Precision: Once per turn, deal 1d6 bonus damage on hit against poisoned, prone, staggered, dazed, stunned, or unconscious foes. Wears Swift Armor Abilities Tier 1 * Air Attack (2PP) ** Leap from above, taking down the enemy with deadly force. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Melee Weapon ** Range: 5 Hexes ** Target: One Character ** Effect: Move adjacent to your target. If you are at a higher altitude than the enemy, attack with advantage. ** Attack: Dex VS Def *** Hit: Weapon Damage * Dazing Strike (2PP) ** Make a quick and viscous attack, taking the opening to reposition. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Light Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character. ** Effect: You can shift one space after the attack without triggering opportunity attacks ** Attack: Dex VS Def *** Hit: Weapon + Dex. Dazed (1) * Backstab (2PP) ** You sneak up behind a preoccupied enemy and strike them for heavy damage. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character within melee range of an ally ** Attack: Dex (Adv.) VS Def *** Hit: Weapon + Dex Damage Tier 2 * Poison Dart (2PP) ** Fire a poisonous projectile at your target, pricking them with a stinging venom. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Range: 10 ** Target: One Character ** Attack: Dex VS Defense *** Hit: 3 Poison * Pocket Sand (2PP) ** You toss gravel from a pouch, blinding your opponent for a brief attack opportunity. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Attack: Dex VS Grit *** Hit: Dazed (1), Blinded (1) * Execution (1PP) ** Finish off a downed enemy with a merciless strike. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: Prone Character ** Attack: Str/Dex VS Defense *** Hit: 3 Weapon Damage + Attribute * Easy Target (3PP) ** Slow down your target, making them even easier prey. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Light Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Attack: Dex Vs Def *** Hit: 2 Weapon + Dex, Stunned (1) *** Miss: Half damage. Tier 3 * Blinding Barrage (3PP) ** Strike with a flurry of rapid attacks, sending blinding sparks into the eyes of your enemies. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Range: 1 ** Target: 4 Hex Square ** Attack: Dex VS Def *** Hit: Dex damage. Stunned (1) *** Miss: Dex Damage * Killing Blow (2PP) ** Weakened enemies make the best targets, and you take the best swing you can. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: Battered Enemy ** Attack: Dex VS Def *** Hit: 3 Weapon Damage *** Miss: Half Damage * Snake Strike (3PP) ** Weave through your targets attacks, tripping them up and landing a powerful blow. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Light Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Attack: Dex VS Def *** Hit: 2 Weapon + Dex. Prone (1). * Viper Strike (3PP) ** Slick your attack with poison, slinging it over your opponent as you strike. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Light Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Attack: Dex VS Ref *** Hit: Weapon damage + 5 poison *** Miss: 5 Poison